Kawaii
by fluffily
Summary: InuYasha goes for a walk one night, only to be met by an old hag who places a powerful curse on him. He is transformed into a child, and neither he nor his companions know how to lift the curse. Will InuYasha ever return to normal?
1. Argument

**Hey, this is soooo off topic, but did you know when you have a bad headache that it really helps to squeeze that little mound of flesh between your thumb and that other finger next to it? The highest point is a pressure point, used often in acupuncture, and it makes headaches go away just like that, it's amazing. On another note, don't kill me for doing what I do best – making way too many fanfictions and making it hard to update them all frequently, especially during a school year. Hahaha, so don't kill me. Really, sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I OWN NOTHING, but I love doing bad, unoriginal things to InuYasha. It's fun. I'm so messed up. Haha. Anyway, read on, hopefully review, and forgive me for making another fanfiction. *big smile, hiding behind Sesshoumaru's fluffy***

* * *

It was a particularly dark night, the moon still returning to a full circle, as the night before had been a new moon.

Tonight an odd group was joined together under the stars, having been unable to reach the nearest village before the sun sank below the horizon. A fire glistened in the center of the group, and a frustrated inu-hanyou stood apart from everyone else, his back to them, glaring into the night.

He made a move to leave the group and venture into the surrounding forest, but before he could do so, a young miko looked up from a textbook. "InuYasha, where are you heading off to? You're not going to see Kikyo, are you?" Her expression darkened.

A little bushy-tailed kitsune hopped up to the girl's shoulder and eyed InuYasha mischievously. "I'll bet he is, judging by the way he's sneaking around again."

The kitsune was eating dirt as soon as the last word left his mouth.

"I don't gotta explain myself to you!" InuYasha said indignantly.

"Sit, boy," Kagome said calmly. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in an 'oh, brother' fashion. "Fine, go then. I'm sure Kikyo will be really glad to see you."

InuYasha stood and glared daggers at his friend. "I'm not going to see Kikyo!"

"Sure you're not. Just go, InuYasha."

"Fine!" he huffed, turning and stalking into the trees.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Miroku sighed. "How does a fight like that start so suddenly?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not really all that mad at him. I guess we'd know if he was really going to see Kikyo. I haven't seen her soul collectors all day, so I guess she's not around. Still, would it kill InuYasha to let us know where he's going once in a while so we don't have to worry?!" She glared in the direction InuYasha had stormed off in.

Sango sighed. "I suppose you're right. I wonder sometimes if InuYasha trusts any of us entirely."

Kagome flushed bright pink. "Uh… what does… that… have to do with anything? I think it's just… he's rude, is all." _He has to trust us. We're his friends. He must know that, right? Ugh, this isn't what we were talking about! Drop it, Kagome!_

Sango smiled sympathetically at her friend. "In any case, he's likely to return soon. I wouldn't worry." Miroku and Shippo nodded their agreement. Kagome smiled gratefully.

* * *

**I don't know for sure if I will even keep this story. I may just delete it, but I thought I might as well write some pointless crap while I have the time, and this one just sort of came to me.**


	2. Old Hag

**Okay, well, let's see, this story needs a plan, desperately. Now then… what should I do with InuYasha…? Let's see… oh, whatever, I'll make it up as I go along. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

InuYasha stopped, noticing the glint of light from the sliver of moon that was visible glancing off a body of water.

He changed direction so he was walking toward it. It couldn't hurt to get a drink. He'd stay out for a long while. Kagome could think what she wanted about Kikyo and him.

He drank deeply and dried his hands on his haori, knowing if Kagome was there she'd be scolding him for his poor manners. Damn – why couldn't he stop thinking about that wench? The hanyou stood and shook his head. No, he didn't care. She was just a weak human.

A particularly beautiful one, and kind too… no! InuYasha growled at his own stupidity.

"Feh. Humans. Who needs 'em?" InuYasha said aloud, mostly just to convince himself.

"What was that, young man?" an obviously aged voice queried.

InuYasha turned, eyes wide. How could he have missed the scent approaching? The weird thing was… he still couldn't smell the old woman he found himself face to face with. She had no scent.

"What do you want, old hag?" InuYasha asked rudely, turning around again and disregarding the strangeness of what he'd just noticed.

"Hm, a disrespectful little half-demon, too, I see. Ah, but we can fix that."

"What the hell are you-" InuYasha started, but he was cut off as the old woman smiled and put one wrinkled hand on his wrist. He suddenly felt unbelievably faint. He couldn't pull away. Instead, he sank to his knees, trembling.

"Hm, now what _are _we going to do with you? Perhaps if you couldn't speak… though I'm sure someone like you wouldn't like that, it doesn't seem like it would be enough to qualify as a curse. Hm, perhaps if we made you human, or a dog…"

InuYasha felt his eyes go wide. "Ya old hag, you wouldn't dare…" he mumbled.

"Wouldn't I?" the woman asked, smiling. "Perhaps I should do it all at once?"

He snarled and tried to stand, but some great force pushed him back down. "What do you think you're going to be able to do, human? Even if you're a priestess…."

"Human? Priestess? Oh, no. I'm not either of those, darling, I'm a spirit. I suppose I'm a mix of several things besides. Miko, monk, witch, sage… ah, yes. So many powerful beings. I'm capable of casting extremely powerful spells – and curses."

InuYasha cursed internally. _Damn. This isn't good. _But he wasn't about to call for help.

The spirit looked like she was considering something, then smiled. "That'll do fine, I suppose. Now then, I don't suggest you resist the next part of this. It'll only make things worse."

Out of nowhere the faint feeling changed, and InuYasha felt light as a feather. He just wanted to… sleep…. His eyes drifted shut slowly. _No, damn it, no. Do not sleep, stay awake! _The hanyou thought. He shook himself into awareness. The hag frowned, and InuYasha felt even dizzier, more exhausted. The ground suddenly seemed like the softest thing he'd ever felt.

Behind them was a rustle of branches, and just as InuYasha was finally giving up and losing consciousness, Kagome and Sango emerged from between the trees, followed by Miroku and Shippo. Their eyes widened when they saw what was happening.

Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Obviously I'm putting off the actual change. I have no clue what to do! Hahahaha....**


	3. Unconscious

**I know, this chapter is very short. It's being posted at the same time as another chapter, though, to make up for an upcoming week of absence, so give me a break. The chapter after this makes up for it. I own nothing. **

* * *

As InuYasha's body fell heavily to the ground, limp as a ragdoll, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku watched in confusion and horror as the old woman turned to reveal a face with eyes red as blood. Those eyes, glinting eerily, were the last thing any of InuYasha's companions saw before they and the entity they belonged to disappeared.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, recovering first. She ran as fast as she could toward him, but one of her feet hit a rock by the river's side wrong, and she was sent sprawling just inches from the hanyou, who seemed to be glowing with a strange light.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo joined Kagome at InuYasha's side, Sango helping the girl up.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong with him?"

Miroku's expression was unreadable as he said softly, "that creature just now likely cast a spell or curse upon InuYasha here. We'll know exactly what's been done when he wakes up, but his appearance may very well change. We must all be prepared for that so that we'll be able to supply some amount of comfort for InuYasha when he finds out what's been done."

Shippo bounced over to InuYasha. "He looks almost like he's glowing…"

"It's already happening," Kagome whispered. She collapsed on top of InuYasha, tears flowing down her face. "InuYasha, please, fight it! Don't let yourself be taken over by this curse!" Kagome couldn't explain it. She was just sure that it wasn't just a spell on InuYasha. _He must have been cursed. But if he was… there's a way to fix it, isn't there?_

"He won't be able to hear us. He's out cold," Sango said, gently pulling Kagome back. "We can't help him now. We can only wait."

Kagome looked back at InuYasha. The hanyou's face was relaxed. He always looked so much younger when he slept. In fact… he looked almost too young. Kagome looked closer at him. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. InuYasha was looking younger. His haori hung on him. "You guys…"

"I see it too," Miroku said.

Sango and Shippo nodded.

Kagome whimpered. "InuYasha…"

* * *

**Hurry, on to the next chapter now! ^^ Oh, and review! As a rule, I always have to say that. Every chapter. Everyone does, right? Review!**


	4. Child

**And here is my last chapter (most likely) before I go on vacation for a week. _Unless _I can get an internet connection where I'm going. Please enjoy and tell me honestly what you think.**

* * *

InuYasha slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes. Everything was black, but that didn't worry him so much. He had something tied over his eyes.

Someone was holding one of his hands. He recognized the familiar scent of Kagome. But… maybe she wasn't the one holding his hand. The hand was at least three times the size of his own. Though he couldn't detect any unfamiliar scents. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome… that was it. No one else could have been there.

"Ah, so he's awake," Miroku said softly. InuYasha thought the tone of his voice made it sound like the monk was dreading something. That he was awake? How long had he been out, anyway? And why was he blindfolded?

He reached up to remove the obstruction from his eyes, but a hand that seemed more the size of his own caught his wrist before he had the chance. "Sorry, InuYasha, no can do," he heard Shippo say.

_He says that like he's the one who just… but how is that possible? Shippo's just a kid. And he's so small. There's no possible way for him to hold me back, not even for a second. Stupid… but wait… what if that spirit… what if she really did do something? _InuYasha yanked his wrist away from the smaller hand and was about to shove the blindfold off, but another, larger hand caught his again.

"InuYasha, please," Kagome pleaded. "Relax for one second, okay? Just hold on."

"Ah! Let _go_!" InuYasha growled, trying to break free. Then he paused. What was wrong with his voice? It sounded so weird. Like a little kid's high-pitched voice.

Sango groaned, and the blindfold disappeared from InuYasha's eyes. "It's pointless, you guys," he heard her say as he blinked at the sudden brightness. He saw Kagome and the others all around him, but something was wrong. He sat up, and everyone at least let him do that.

He felt so… small. Compared to everyone else… had he gotten smaller?

Before he could work himself up enough to demand to know why everyone was acting so weird, he caught sight of a little bowl of clear water beside the sleeping bag he was lying on. It wasn't so much the actual bowl with the water in it that he noticed, though. It was the young hanyou staring back at him with wide, innocent eyes.

He just stared back for a moment, disbelieving. _Uh-uh, no. It's not possible. It _can't _be!_

"I'd say he's taking it pretty well," he heard Shippo say. Shippo. He had to be _older _than InuYasha now.

"InuYasha? Are you alright?" he heard Kagome ask. He shook his head wildly, refusing to speak with his new voice.

"Will you at least talk to us?" Miroku asked. Ugh, he spoke as if he were talking to a stubborn child. InuYasha shook his head again.

He chanced another look at Kagome, who was now smiling. "I know one way to get a kid to talk." Before InuYasha could respond, she was on top of him, _tickling him._ He tried very hard, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Get off of me!" he managed, tears streaming down his face. Kagome grinned victoriously and sat up.

"See? Nothing to it," she told the others, obviously proud of herself.

InuYasha sat up, breathing hard, hair mussed. "That was completely uncalled for," he mumbled, hating the voice that spoke his words.

Kagome smiled, shrugged. "You could have said something sooner."

"But you didn't say that if I didn't you were gonna attack me!"

Miroku grinned and gestured for the two to stop fighting. "Come, come, we have more pressing matters to attend to. You shouldn't be fighting."

"She started it," InuYasha muttered, crossing his arms and earning a giggle from Kagome.

* * *

**At this point I think it fitting to end the chapter. Okay, well, I was writing to three songs I had put on repeat on iTunes. Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, Meant to Live by Switchfoot, and What I've Done by Linkin Park. I own none of those. But I must thank the artists for creating something that can inspire me to write. ;) I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**


End file.
